Volcanic Deck
This deck is of a more recent version of a burn deck that came out in the Booster pack Force of the Breaker. The deck is based on a mixture of destroying monsters and burning away at your opponent's life points. The majority of the Volcanic monster cards are weak (around ATK - 500). This is good in order to fuel for one of the main cards in this deck, "Blaze Accelerator". By discarding a Pyro - Type monster with 500 ATK or less to the Graveyard, destroy one monster on the opponent's side of the Field. This card's ability can be used multiple times to make the Field open. By discarding a card known as "Volcanic Shell", you can get another one by using it's ability and use it again for Blaze Accelerator at the cost of 500 Life Points. Then you can tribute Blaze Accelerator to activate one "Tri-Blaze Accelerator" from your hand. This card can destroy one monster at a cost of one Pyro - Type monster. Also it deals 500 life points of damage to the opponent. By discarding "Volcanic Scattershot" to the Graveyard by Tri-Blaze Accelerator's effect, you can destroy every monster card on the opponent's side of the Field and deal 500 life points of damage per each Volcanic Scattershot sent to the Grave by it's own effect. Then at the end of all this, tribute the Tri-Blaze Accelerator from your Field to Special Summon one "Volcanic Doomfire" from your Hand. This card's ability is really worth the trouble to Summon this monster. It is the only card that the opponent can attack if the opponent conducts a Battle Phase. If this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, destroy every monster on the opponent's side of the Field and deal 500 damage per each monster destroyed by its effect. The whole point of this deck, destroying monster cards till the Field is open for whether a direct attack or a free turn. Then burn your opponent's life points by the effect of the Volcanic monsters. Top this deck with stall cards then this deck is ready for duty. Other Variations Retro Burn The more interesting fact of a Volcanic deck is the amount of variation available. For instance, a Volcanic deck can run just fine with only Volcanic Shell and Volcanic Scattershot combined with Blaze Accelerator. Cards like Volcanic Recharge and Pot of Avarice make them almost limitless. Using those for destroying monsters (along with Wild Fire) you can run another type of burn, such as a Bad Reaction to Simochi or any other standard burn. Wild Fire can easily clear the Monster Zones and Volcanic Shell allows for easy milling as well as ammunition. With most of these Burn decks only Blaze Accelerator is necessary. Mill Draw Card Trader has also proven to be most efficient with Volcanic Shell. One could have a Volcanic Shell in the Graveyard, use the effect to pay 500, then on their next Standby Phase shuffle Volcanic Shell back in to draw another card. Then you can pay another 500 to pull it back out, and rinse and repeat. In this way, one can essentially draw 2 cards out of their deck each turn, not counting the shifting Volcanic Shell they mill out each turn. If Life Points become an issue, Solemn Wishes or a quick life gain spark (Aegis of Gaia, Dian Keto the Cure Master, Prime Material Dragon) is worth the price of an extra one or two draws a turn. This combo isn't so overpowering to be placed on the limited or ban list, so it's definitely something confident to run over time. Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Volcanic Slicer x2~3 (for damage opponent's Life Points) * Volcanic Rocket x1~3 (for quickly draw Blaze Accelerator & Tri-Blaze Accelerator) * Volcanic Blaster x1~3 (for quickly draw Shell & Doomfire) * Volcanic Shell x3 (for fire and pay 500 points for draw it) * Volcanic Counter x1~3 (for fire and counter damage in graveyard) * Volcanic Doomfire x2 (for protect more monster & for fire with Soul of Fire) * Solar Flare Dragon x2~3 (for damage opponent's Life Points & for protect your opponent's attacked but it two or more on your field) * Spirit Reaper x1 (for protect your opponent's attacked) * UFO Turtle x2 (for search Solar Flare Dragon to your field and more Volcanic monster) Spell Cards * Wave-Motion Cannon x1~3 (for damage your opponent's Life Points) * Monster Reborn x1 * Giant Trunade x1 * Soul of Fire x1~3 * Blaze Accelerator x2 * Tri-Blaze Accelerator x1~2 * Wild Fire x1 * Swords of Revealing Light x1 (for save your life) * Pot of Avarice x1 (for reback your monster & Shell for fire) * Lightning Vortex x1 (for clear your opponent's monster) Trap Cards * Sakuretsu Armor x3 (for protect your monster by opponent's attack) * Dust Tornado x2 (for destroy trap&spell card that danger!!) * Spiritual Fire Art - Kurenai x3 (for quickly kill & chain if monster has destroy by effect) * Backfire x2 (for quickly kill) * Dimension Wall x3 (for return damage your opponent's attack) * Mirror Force x1 (that's you want to have it to save your Life Points) * Magic Cylinder x1 (for return damage your opponent's attack) Category:Deck Type